UVE: Faberry
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: Quinn, una experimentada detective que se encarga exclusivamente de casos especiales, tiene que lidiar con una nueva agente y un sádico criminal. ¿Podrá manejar la situación? Two Shot. Faberry y un poco de Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola gente hermosa, aca les traigo un One Shot, para que disfruten, ya que queria sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

Alguna vez vieron "La ley y el orden: Unidad de victimas especiales"? Yo si, y me encanta. No pude evitar adaptarla a Faberry.

Así que espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones por favor. Abrazo enorme.

One Shot

Quinn camino con tranquilidad hasta la oficina de su Capitán. Aunque varias veces al día era llamada por él, sintió en su interior de que esta vez se trataba de algo diferente.

Y no se equivocó.

-Puckerman, Querías verme? –Pregunto Quinn, mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio de su superior.

-Hola sexy mamá. –Saludo con una sonrisa encantadora. O al menos eso el creía. La rubia solo giro los ojos dramáticamente.

-Aunque tengamos una hija en común, no puedes llamarme así, Noah. –Respondió seriamente.

-Tranquila, Quinn. –Dijo el chico. –Soy tu superior, puedo llamarte como yo quiera.

-No dirás eso cuando tenga mi bota enterrada en tu trasero. –Respondió Quinn con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos al chico.

Noah negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la rubia.

-Como estas? –Pregunto Puck, con sinceridad.

-Bien. –Respondió secamente la chica. El capitan solo alzo una ceja y la miro fijamente. Quinn se removió incomoda en su asiento. –Bueno no estoy bien, pero intento estarlo.

-Es entendible que no lo estes, Q. Hace una semana perdimos a uno de los agentes mas importantes que tenemos en la unidad. Lo mataron en frente tuyo. Tu amigo, tu compañero fiel. –Comenzó a decir Puck. Pero Quinn lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-Ya basta.

-Lo que intento decirte, Detective Fabray –Se detuvo un momento, intentando hallar las palabras correctas. –Es que no siempre puedes ser la fuerte de la historia. –La tomo por los hombros. –Se que te duele. Demonios... A mi tambien. Finn era mi mejor amigo fuera del cuartel. –Musito mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Lo se. El fue increíble. –Susurro Quinn.

-Si quieres puedes tomarte unos días mas. –Sugirió Noah.

-No. Mientras mas me quede en casa, mas pensare en lo que sucedió y mas querré salir a buscar a ese maldito. –Explico con rabia. –Prefiero pasar horas en mi oficina, intentando rellenar archivos.

-Si asi lo quieres... –Dijo Puck sentándose en su silla. –Pero lo que quiero decirte, es sobre otro tema.

-Que sucede?

-Se han integrado a la unidad dos agentes nuevos. –Explico Noah. –Como detective superior, estan a tu cargo.

-Bromeas? –Dijo Quinn incrédula. –No voy a hacer el papel de niñera.

-No es una sugerencia. –Respondio Puckerman con seriedad. –Es una orden, Detective. Entendido?

-Si, capitán –Respondió Quinn con los dientes apretados. Puck le regalo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por cierto, Intenta no enamorarte del detective esta vez. Lei que es Judia –Agrego Puck en tono burlón.

-No se si a ti te pagan por ser idiota, o lo haces por gusto. –Respondió Quinn con ironia.

Noah levanto los hombros, manteninedo su sonrisa pícara.

-Ya sucedió una vez conmigo. –Musito riendo. –Puede que pase una vez mas.

La rubia decidió cambiar de tema.

-Iras a buscar a Beth a sus clases de piano? –Pregunto.

-Lo hare. –Respondió observando la hora en su reloj. Ambos salieron de la oficina y se cruzaron con una latina que recién llegaba con tres bolsas en la mano y una bandeja con tres vasos de café en la otra –Sargento Lopez, queda a cargo en mi ausencia. –Ordeno mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Quinn observo como su amigo se iba y luego clavo su mirada en la chica de rasgos latinos.

-Buenos dias, Quinn. –Dijo entregándole una bolsa y un café.

Quinn agradecio a su amiga con un gesto de manos que Santana comprendió totalmente.

-Buenos dias para ti, Lopez. –Respondió con desgana. Mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abria la bolsa que Santana le habia entregado, para descubrir donas dentro de estas. Sus favoritas.

-Pasa algo, Quinn?

-Me toca hacer de niñera con los nuevos internos de la unidad. –Respondio secamente.

San rio, mofándose de su amiga.

-No te envidio para nada. –Respondio. –Sin embargo, no seas demasiado dura con ellos.

-Por qué? Yo sufri como una perra los primeros dias! –Se quejo infantilmente la rubia.

-Lo se, Pero no has escuchado el dicho "No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan"? –Pregunto Santana.

-Y tu no has escuchado el dicho "Cuando te casas, tu mujer te domina" –Agrego con sarcasmo, la rubia. Provocando que su superior frunciera el ceño.

El detective Evans, que recien llegaba a la unidad, al escuchar eso, solto una carcajada que hizo enojar mas a la latina.

-Evans, quiero que me traigas mas café. –Pidio mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos.

-Pero si tu vaso está lleno.

La latina agarro el vaso y lo volcó sobre el piso.

-Ahora no. –Respondio burlonamente. –Y cuando traigas el café, limpia este desastre que provocaste. –Finalizo mientras se giraba y se adentraba en la oficina del Capitan.

Sam abrio la boca varias veces, intentando protestar, pero al final decidio quedarse callado.

Quinn solto una risita.

-Tiene suerte de que la adoro. –Musito Sam. –Y le tengo miedo.

Sam desapareció por la puerta del área de descanso, con intención de buscar mas café, en una pequeña cocina que habian instalado allí a propósito de que los agentes se relajaran y se tomaran los descansos cuando lo necesitaran.

El resto de los agentes fueron llegando a sus respectivos puestos, minutos despues.

Brittany S. Pierce llego en su horario y paso por la oficina de Quinn, con intención de saludarla.

Cuando llego, se encontro con la rubia, bebiendo su café y comiendo sus donas favoritas, pero extrañamente la detective tenia una expresión extraña.

-Que sucede, Q?

-No es nada, Britt. –Respondio evitando el tema. –Buenos dias.

-Buenos dias para ti tambien, pastelito. –Respondio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn sonrio con ternura

-Hoy tu esposa esta a cargo de la unidad. –Comento Quinn.

-Y Puck? –Pregunto Britt.

-Esta con Beth. –Respondio la otra rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sera mejor que le haga una visita a mi esposa. –Dijo casualmente Brittany. Aunque Quinn ya sabia lo que eso significaba.

-Nada de Sexy times a estas horas y con tanto trabajo, Detective Pierce. –Respondió Quinn con burla.

-No quieres acompañarnos como en los viejos tiempos? –Ofrecio sensualmente, La rubia de ojos azules. Quinn nego y Rio.

-Ya me oíste, nada de sexo en horas de trabajo.

Britt negó inocentemente con la cabeza y salió de alli, rumbo a la oficina de su mujer, dando saltitos de alegría.

Mientras la detective Fabray revisaba unos papeles, el detective Mike Chang, un hombre con rasgos asiáticos, se acercó a su oficina.

-Hola detective. –Saludo el chico, educadamente

-Mike. –Saludo Quinn sin levantar la vista de los dichosos papeles.

-Santana quiere que vayas a su oficina. –Anuncio el detective.

-En unos minutos estoy con ella –Respondió Fabray.

Mike solo asintio y salio del despacho de la rubia a seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando Quinn termino con los papeles, se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la oficina de su superior.

-Sargento –La llamo cuando ingreso. –Queria verme?

Entonces la rubia se percató de que junto a la Latina, habian dos personas mas dentro de la habitacion.

-Asi es, Detective. –Dijo San acercandose a ella. –Dejeme presentarle a los nuevos internos de la unidad. –Señalo a ambas figuras. Un chico y una mujer. –El es el agente Anderson. Viene de Washington.

Quinn extendió su mano, cortésmente, para estrecharla.

-Detective superior, Quinn Fabray. –Se presento la rubia, con cierto aire de orgullo.

-Es un placer trabajar con usted –Respondio el chico con una sonrisa.

Quinn solo asintio. Y luego se giro a la otra novata.

Era morena, bastante bajita. Ojos color chocolate, nariz bastante particular, sonrisa perfecta.

"Bastante hermosa" Penso. Quinn la observo por unos momentos, inspeccionandola de arriba abajo.

-Quinn, ella es la detective Rachel Berry. –La presento Santana. –Viene de Los Angeles.

Quinn asintio y extendio su mano para saludarla con educacion, como hizo con el otro detective.

Rachel la imito y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Detective Fabray. –Musito la rubia seriamente. –Estoy a cargo de ustedes, hasta que logren adaptarse a la forma de trabajo que posee la unidad. –Explico mirando a ambos.

-Necesitan hablar y conocerse un poco. –Dijo Santana. –Quinn, llévalos a tu oficina y explicales nuestro modus operandi.

La rubia asintio y les hizo una seña para que los siguieran.

De camino a la oficina, varios agentes observaban curiosos a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-Cada uno a sus posiciones. –Ordeno la rubia con dureza. –Esto no es ningun show de entretenimiento.

Todo el mundo obedecio, no queriendo meterse con la reina del hielo.

-Veo que es bastante amable con sus inferiores. –Comento Anderson con diversion.

Quinn sonrio y asintio con soltura.

-No por nada me llaman "La reina del hielo" o algo asi. –Respondio causando las risas de ambos novatos..

-Deberiamos preocuparnos? –Pregunto nuevamente el chico. Quinn nego.

-Si te portas bien, encontraras en mi una amiga, mas que una compañera. –Respondio la superior.

-Genial.

Cuando los tres ingresaron a la oficina de Quinn, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar.

-Muy bien, Novatos. –Comenzó a decir Quinn. –Los acompañare mientras logren acostumbrarse a nosotros. Verán. Nuestra unidad, va mas alla de cualquier cuartel de policías que existan. Nosotros nos comportamos como una familia. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Nadie es mas ni menos aquí. No existe la competencia. Entre todos formamos un gran equipo, llegando casi a las mejores unidades de Nueva York. Asi que por ninguna razon voy a permitir en nuestro cuartel, que vengan con los humos por la cabeza. No quiero berrinches, no quiero peleas, no quiero que se la den de Héroes. Porque no lo somos. Dedíquense a cumplir con las ordenes que les indiquemos al principio y enfóquense totalmente en el trabajo. Si logran cumplir con esto, no creo que tendran problemas en adaptarse rapido. –Finalizo mirandolos a ambos, y por alguna razon, deteniéndose en la morena. –Alguna duda?

Ambos negaron.

Rachel Berry penso "Es sexy cuando habla del trabajo"

-Muy bien. Nos manejamos en parejas e iremos Rotando. –Dijo Fabray. –Berry, tu vendras conmigo por hoy. Y Anderson, tu compañera es la detective Pierce.

Ambos asintieron.

-Quieren saber algo mas? –Pregunto Quinn

-Que les sucedió a sus compañeros? –Pregunto Rachel timidamente.

La rubia solo agacho la mirada y nego con la cabeza.

-Hace una semana estuvimos buscando a un violador serial. Cuatro detectives fuimos enviados a la misión. La detective Pierce, El detective Abrams, El agente Hudson y yo. –Explico con tristeza. –El muy maldito nos tomo por sorpresa. Nos disparo. Obviamente que el intentaba eliminar a los superiores. En este caso era yo. Asi que Hudson recibio una bala por mi, muriendo en el acto. Y Artie Abrams recibio un tiro en la espina dorsal, dejandolo en silla de ruedas –Finalizo soltando un suspiro.

-Lo siento. –Susurro la morena.

-Yo tambien. –Respondio la Rubia. –Ahora, quiero que entiendan una cosa. Ya perdimos a dos de los mejores agentes que podia tener esta unidad. Les pido que cuiden sus espaldas e intenten trabajar en equipo. No queremos cargar con una muerte mas. Entendido?

-Entendido –Respondieron ambos.

Britt ingreso a la oficina.

-Hola, yo soy Britt. –Saludo a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Trabajare contigo –Anuncio Anderson con una sonrisa.

-Genial. –Respondio Esta dandole un sorpresivo abrazo. –No es asi, Quinnie?

-Si, mi Britt Britt. –Respondio la rubia con dulzura. –Detectives. –Llamo a los novatos. –Bienvenidos a la Unidad de Victimas Especiales.

-Fabray, tenemos un caso. –Dijo Santana seriamente, mientras ingresaba al despacho de la rubia. Donde tambien se encontraban los nuevos agentes.

Quinn asintio y presto atencion a lo que su superior le decia.

-Una chica de 15 años fue abusada sexualmente. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de Quinn. –Los padres hicieron la denuncia. Pero ella por alguna estúpida razon se niega a hablar. Manéjalo con cuidado. Esta familia es muy religiosa. Y la niña quedo embarazada. –Explico suspirando. –Esta en la sala de interrogatorios. Berry y tu se encargaran de esto.

Quinn le hizo una seña a Berry y juntas se encaminaron a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Muy bien. Esto no pinta nada bien. –Comento Quinn a su compañera. –Comenzaremos interrogándola. De paso investigaremos a los padres. Podria ser algo intrafamiliar.

Rachel asintio.

-Como manejaremos esto? –Pregunto la morena.

Quinn la observo de reojo por unos instantes, admirandola en secreto. Algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Es una adolescente. Es algo complicado. –Respondio la rubia. –Psicologia. Poli bueno, poli malo.

-Esta bien. –Dijo Rachel asintiendo. –Asumo que sere la buena.

La rubia asintio e ingreso en la sala. Donde se encontraba una niña de 15 años, llorando. Sentada en frente de ellas.

-Somos las detectives encargadas de llevar tu caso. –Explico Rachel con dulzura. –Asi que nosotras queremos ayudarte. Okay?

La niña asintio.

-Estas dispuesta a decirnos lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Quinn secamente.

-Ustedes no me creerían. –Musito la adolescente agachando la mirada. Quinn miro el informe. La niña se llamaba Samantha.

-No tengo todo el dia para discutir sobre mis creencias, niñita. –Respondio Quinn exasperada.

-No soy una niñita. –Se quejo la adolescente.

-Lo que la detective Fabray quiere decir es que mientras mas tardemos, mas perjudicaremos la causa –Intervino la morena sentandose a su lado. –Quien fue, Samantha?

La niña jugo con sus manos nerviosamente y las miro a ambas.

-Fue Dios. –Respondio sorprendiendo a las detectives. –Es un milagro.

-En serio? –Respondio Quinn con ironia. –Entonces enviare a mis mejores agentes para que arresten al Papa por encubrimiento. –Continuo hablando sarcasticamente. Rachel contuvo la risa. Pero al mirar el rostro enojado de la victima, decidio intervenir.

-La detective Fabray quiere que comprendas... –Pero la rubia la interrumpio.

-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que si no hablas, aquel maldito que te violo, volvera a hacerlo con otras chicas –Dijo seriamente. –Y te aseguro que el peso de la culpa es mas pesado que el de tu silencio. Tu eliges.

Ambas detectives salieron de la sala, dejando a la muchacha meditando en silencio. Y se encaminaron hasta la oficina de Santana.

-Ella alega que fue obra del espíritu santo. –Explico Quinn con ironía. –Dime como demonios podemos trabajar con un caso asi.

-Tranquila, Fabray. –Dijo Rachel colocando una mano en su hombro. Y por alguna extraña razon, La rubia asi lo hizo. –Creo que está asustada. Hay que mantenerla lejos de los padres. Probablemente se sienta incomoda hablando de eso frente a ellos. Por ahí tiene miedo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel. –Respondio la Rubia.

-Muy bien. Si es necesario, háganlo. –Respondio la latina con seriedad. –Y Fabray...

-Si? –Respondio antes de salir.

-Atrapen a ese maldito.

-Ni lo dudes.

Ambas caminaron hasta el Despacho de Britt.

-Pequeña –La llamo Quinn.

-Si mi pastelito? –Respondio con dulzura, causando que Anderson sonriera con ternura y Berry frunciera el ceño.

-Interroguen a los padres. –Pidio. –Manéjenlo con cuidado. Que no se sientan presionados por ningun motivo.

Ambos agentes asintieron y siguieron a las chicas, donde se encontraba la familia de la victima.

-Mis agentes le haran unas preguntas de rutina sobre el tema, por favor, siganlos a la sala –Pidio Quinn con educacion.

Cuando Quinn y Rachel se quedaron del otro lado del vidrio escuchando el interrogatorio, La rubia se detuvo a observar mejor a la morena. Sin percatarse que esta se habia dado cuenta del peso de su mirada.

-Pasa algo, Detective? –Pregunto la morena con amabilidad.

Quinn nego repetidamente.

-Solo estaba pensando que hiciste un buen trabajo con la niña alli dentro. –Respondio la rubia. –Sigue asi, Berry.

-Los padres de la victima no sabian nada. Salvo que empezaron a notar cambios en su hija y que decidieron intervenir. –Comento Brittany mientras salia de la sala. Quinn asintio.

-Ustedes, vayan e interroguen a la victima nuevamente. –Ordeno Quinn mirando a Britt y a Blaine. –Vean si consiguen algo mas que un milagro divino de Dios. –Agrego sarcastica. –Berry. Te invito un café.

Ambos detectives fueron a cumplir con la orden y Rachel siguio a Quinn hasta el area de descanso.

Quinn preparo café y luego se sento en una silla, tendiendole una taza a la morena.

La morena agradecio el gesto. Y Quinn suspiro.

-Y bien... –Comenzo a decir la rubia intentando entablar una conversacion. –Que te trajo a Nueva York? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tuve un problama con un compañero de trabajo. –Respondio la morena. Quinn alzo una ceja. –No es lo que tu crees, el se quiso aprovechar de mi.

-Y que hiciste? –Pregunto Quinn frunciendo el ceño. "Quien se atreveria a dañarla?" Penso internamente.

-Luego de volcarle mi taza de café hirviendo en la cara, solo pedi mi transferencia. –Respondio levantando los hombros con inocencia.

Quinn solto una carcajada. Ella era divertida. Y eso internamente a la rubia le gusto.

-Dime que le quedaron marcas. –Pidio Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh si... Lo ultimo que supe de él, es que se hizo una cirujia plastica. –Respondio Rachel. –Al menos ahora va a pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer algo asi.

-Aquí puedes estar tranquila –Musito Quinn. –Yo no voy a permitir que alguien te haga algo malo... Ni a ti ni a nadie. –Agrego al final, al darse cuenta de que su declaración fue demasiado personal.

Rachel asintio y bebio un poco de su café.

-MAMI! –Se escucho el grito de una niña. Quinn la reconocio inmediatamente y sonrio encantada.

Beth se acerco a ella corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola pequeña. –Le dio un beso en su mejilla. –Como estas?

-Bien. –Respondio con su particular vocecilla. –Y tu?

-Mejor ahora que te veo. –Respondio la rubia causando que Rachel muriera de ternura.

-Genial. –Luego reparo en la presencia de la morena. –Nunca te he visto por aquí. Soy Beth Puckerman.–Se presento extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Rachel.

Quinn giro los ojos. Puck habia insistido en enseñarle eso a Beth.

-Yo soy Rachel Berry, soy nueva aquí. –Respondio Rachel enternecida y aceptando el saludo.

-Oh –respondio la rubia menor. –Eso es asombroso. Tendre una nueva tía! –Exclamo con entusiasmo. –Seremos grandes amigas, Rachel.

-No tengo dudas de eso, Beth –Respondio la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ire a dibujar al despacho de papá, mami –Anuncio la rubiecita antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Asi que tienes una hija? –Pregunto Rachel despues de un corto silencio.

Quinn asintio con una sonrisa.

-La tuve a los 16 años. –Respondio. –No fue algo que yo esperara a esa edad, solo por un descuido de parte de ambos, sucedió.

-Puckerman? –Pregunto despues de procesar la informacion. –Como el Capitan?

Quinn solto una risita. Y asintio.

-Noah Puckerman es el padre. –Respondio la rubia. –Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria.

-O sea que estas... –Comenzo a decir la morena con algo de ¿decepcion?

-Casada? –Dijo Quinn completando la frase. –Oh dios, no. Puck y yo somos grandes amigos. Me di cuenta de que Formo parte del Escuadron Pastelito, según dijo Britt.

La morena no supo por qué motivo se sintio tan aliviada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Entonces sales con Britt? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Quinn solto una carcajada.

-Si ella saliera con mi esposa, ya estaria muerta. –Dijo Santana mientras ingresaba a la habitacion. –No es asi Quinnie? –Pregunto causando escalofrios en la rubia.

-Asi es, Santi. –Respondio con una sonrisita ironica. –Alguna pista del caso?

-Según parece es el mismo que estamos buscando. La niña nos dio las descripciones del sujeto. Su modus operandi es el mismo–Respondio seriamente la latina. –Y estamos localizandolo en estos momentos. –Y le mostro una foto del sospechoso. A Quinn se le helo la sangre.

-Jesse . –Susurro la rubia con voz quebrada. –Es el.

-Quien? –Pregunto la morena intentando entender.

-El mato a mi compañero. –Respondio Quinn con voz fria.

-Localizamos al idiota. –Anuncio Noah, a su equipo, que en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho. –Esta en un teatro de Broadway. –Dijo señalando un mapa de la ciudad.

-Como haremos para atraparlo? –Pregunto Santana.

-Agentes encubiertos. –Respondio Puck.

-Pero el ya nos conoce. –Justifico Quinn. –El conoce a Britt, a San, a mi... conoce a todo el maldito departamento de agentes que poseemos.

-Eso es cierto, pero no creo que este enterado de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones. –Dijo Puckerman. Señalando a Rachel y a Blaine.

-Ademas todos sabemos que el tiene una debilidad por las morenas. –Agrego Santana mirando especificamente a Rachel. –Y por el teatro.

Quinn comenzo a negar.

-No –Dijo secamente –No voy a permitirlo.

Y todos la miraron impactados.

-Rachel se a unido a nosotros recien hoy. –Se ustifico la rubia. –No puede hacer esto. No puede arriesgarse asi.

Y todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

-Lo hare –Dijo Rachel. Quinn la miro.

-Rachel no... –Comenzo a decir.

-El violo a muchas mujeres. Mato a tu compañero. –Musito. –No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

Quinn suspiro derrotada. No habia nada que hacer.

-Muy bien, Pierce, Chang y Berry preparense, ustedes saldran a las calles. Pierce vigila a Berry, Mike manten un ojo puesto en ambas. –Ordeno Puckerman con Firmeza.

-Puck, no... –Comenzo a decir Santana con preocupacion. A ella no le gustaba para nada que su esposa saliera a una mision tan peligrosa. –Vigilare a Berry. Britt se queda.

-No Santana, ya dije. –Y esa fueron las ultimas palabras de Noah.

-Supongo que nosotras manejaremos la mision desde la camioneta. –Musito Quinn hacia la latina. Y San asintio con la mirada perdida. –Todo estara bien. –Susurro y le dio un apreton en el hombro. Santana solo asintio.

-Salimos en 10 minutos. –Informo Mike. Y todas asintieron.

-Bien –Empezo a explicar el agente Evans. –Tu, Rachel, seras la carnada. –Comenzo a decir Sam, pero Quinn lo interrumpio.

-Agente encubierto, Evans. –Corrigio seriamente. –Rachel no es ninguna presa.

Evans asintio.

-Como decia, tu seras el agente encubierto. Te colocare este pequeño dispositivo que es casi invisible en el oido. –Le mostro un diminuto aparato. –Es un audifono. Desde aquí Quinn y San te daran las ordenes. –Y procedio a colocarle el dispositivo. –Te colocare un Microfono en la ropa para que puedas comunicarte con ellas. –Continuo explicando. –Disimula ser un boton mas. Asi que no habra problemas en ocultarlo.

-Ponle una camara. –Ordeno Quinn.

-No creo que se deba hacer eso, las camaras son muy faciles de ver. –Dijo Sam.

-No hare una operación de este tamaño a ciegas, Evans. –Comento irritada. –Quiero que coloques una camara en su collar. Y NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA. –Remarco al final.

Sam asintio no queriendo llevarle la contraria. Y obedecio.

Una vez que ya instalaron los equipos, se subieron a una camioneta blanca y manejaron hasta el lugar indicado. Estacionando el vehículo una calle mas abajo, para no levantar sospechas. Y Los tres agentes, Britt, Rachel y Mike se bajaron, tomando distintas direcciones.

Ya cada uno en sus posiciones, dieron comienzo a la riesgosa mision.

-Muy bien agentes. –Comenzo a decir Quinn hablando por un aparato. –Los microfonos parecen estar en condiciones. Asi que daremos inicio a la mision. Recuerden que en este momento hay una funcion en ese teatro y por ende, hay cientos de civiles rondando, no quiero heridos, no quiero desastres, Cuiden sus espaldas y mantenganse en contacto conmigo.

-Copiado –Respondieron los tres agentes.

-Buena suerte, Agentes. –Dijo Quinn genuinamente. –Recuerden, pase lo que pase de aquí en mas, estoy orgullosa de todos. Mantenganse con vida.

Quinn estaba muy preocupada por esta mision. Hay que admitirlo, Jesse era muy sadico y sabia a lo que se enfrentaba. La prengunta era ¿Saben los agentes a quien se estan enfrentando?

Tenia una corazonada, un mal presentimiento. Pero no podia darse el lujo de abortar la mision.

Quinn encendio las camaras que cada agente tenia puesto y observo el lugar.

-Muy bien Rachel, Se que hay mucha gente. Seguramente el se encuentra en el piso de arriba, ya que mientras una funcion se da inicio, nadie esta pendiente de sus alrededores. –Explico Quinn –Consigue un pase hacia el area de maquillaje y vestuario.

-Entendido. –Respondio en un susurro.

El corazon de la morena iba a mil por hora, pero tenia que cumplir con su deber.

Logro robar un pase vip hacia el backstage de aquella obra, y Rachel no pudo evitar observar todo a su alrededor.

Era un sueño, gente corriendo de aquí para alla, actores nerviosos saliendo a escena, aplausos etc.

Sigilosamente se acerco hacia el area de vestuario, que quedaba en el primer piso. Subio las escaleras y se adentro en los pasillos de aquel lugar, intentando parecer casual.

Alguien detuvo su paso y Rachel tuvo que tragarse los nervios.

-Quien eres? –Pregunto una voz que Quinn supo reconocer.

-Soy.. Vestuarista. –Respondio la morena tranquilamente.

-No te habia visto por aquí antes.

-Soy nueva. –Respondio esta, notando que aquel hombre se acerco mas a ella.

-Muy bien Rachel, conserva la calma. –Pidio Quinn. –Todo estara bien. –Luego se comunico con Britt. –Brittany, acercate a los pisos de vestuario. Rachel localizo al sospechoso. No permitas que le haga nada. –Dijo seriamente. –Rachel no tiene con que defenderse.

-Entendido. –Respondio esta.

-Chang. –Se comunico con el muchacho. –Manten un ojo en ambas. Rachel lo encontro.

En el piso de vestuario, Rachel seguia hablando con aquel hombre.

-Que quieres? –Pregunto Rachel.

-Algo que tu puedes darme, preciosa. –Quinn al oir esto, se le revolvio el estomago. Y por la camara pudo ver que Jesse sacaba un arma. Quinn se asusto.

-Pierce, busca a Berry. –Ordeno. –Mike, Evacua el lugar. El tiene un arma. Muevanse ya! –Exclamo.

Y volvio a comunicarse con Rachel.

-Ok, Rach, conserva la calma. –Musito Quinn. –Todo estara bien. Britt va en camino.

Y se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba asustada porque podia oir su respiracion por el microfono.

-Rach, te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Y la cosa se puso peor cuando se escucho la voz de Britt.

-Alto! –Exclamo –Policia de Nueva York.

Y se oyo un disparo. Pronto las camaras se apagaron. Y Los microfonos igual.

Mike evacuo a toda la gente del lugar y luego subio las escaleras corriendo, buscando a sus dos compañeras.

Cuando las encontro, lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

-Policia herido, repito, policia herido. –Exclamo el asiatico por el microfono, luego un sonido de un golpe y despues todo quedo en silencio. Quinn y Santana ya no pudieron soportarlo. Ambas tomaron sus respectivas armas y bajaron de la camioneta. Corrieron hasta llegar al teatro y se adentraron, aun agitadas por la corrida. No habia tiempo para esperar refuerzos.

Asi que subieron las escaleras y decidieron dividirse. Santana se fue por la izquierda y Quinn por la derecha, apuntando su arma, y mirando todo con sigilo.

En el pasillo, la rubia encontro a su compañero Mike tirado en el suelo. Quinn se arrodillo junto a el y descubrio que estaba inconsciente pero que poseia pulso.

-Necesito una ambulancia. –Pidio por su microfono.

Decidio seguir caminando y se adentro a una habitacion donde escucho un sollozo.

Cuando ingreso, se horrorizo. Britt estaba atada a una silla, con un corte en la ceja. Mientras Rachel estaba debajo de St James y siendo golpeada por este mismo. Y eso saco a relucir la peor parte de Quinn.

-Sueltala. –Dijo friamente

-Oh detective Fabray. –Canturreo Jesse. –Es bueno verte por aquí hoy.

-Sueltala –Reitero.

-Aww. La heroína Fabray viene al rescate de su Noviecita. –Musito mientras el se incorporaba y tomaba a Rachel por el cuello, amenazandola con un cuchillo. –Muevete y la mato.

-Le haces algo y te juro que no voy a parar hasta verte rogando por tu vida –Quinn escupio estas palabras con rabia. Su arma aun permanecia fija en su mano.

-Estas segura? –Pregunto el.-

-Si. Asi como estoy segura de que mi morena en un solo movimiento te patearía el trasero. –Respondio Quinn con seguridad.

Jesse rió incredulo.

-Fabray, propongo un intercambio. –Dijo Jesse. –Dejare libre a tu novia, pero tu vendras conmigo.

Quinn lo miro fijamente.

-No. –Susurro Rachel. –No lo hagas, Quinn.

Quinn solo la ignoro y asintio.

-Baja el arma y la soltare. –Ordeno el. Y Quinn solo obedecio. Y tiro el arma lejos.

La rubia estaba asustada. Tenia que admitirlo. Pero no podia dejar que algo le pase a Rachel y lo peor de todo, es que no sabia por que.

-Quinn, no lo hagas.

-Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. –Respondio mirandola a los ojos y avanzo hacia aquel lunatico, mientras este liberaba a Rachel y tomaba a Quinn, a cambio. Rach intento tomar el arma de la rubia pero Jesse se lo impidio acercando el cuchillo hacia la yugular de Quinn.

Rachel penso un momento en que podria hacer para ayudar a su superior.

Recorrio con una mirada el lugar y vio que justo arriba de la cabeza de Jesse habia un enorme oso de utileria colgado de varias cuerdas.

"El teatro y sus cosas raras" Penso la morena. De reojo vio que a su lado habia una espada de esgrima. "Podria funcionar o tal vez no". Y aunque sus pensamientos la asustaban, no dudo en tomar aquella espada en un rapido movimiento y aventarla contra las cuerdas que sostenian a aquel oso. Un movimiento que Jesse no pudo prevenir. Y que resulto exitoso, ya que las cuerdas se cortaron, provocando que el animal de utileria cayera. A raiz de esto, Jesse intento evitar salir lastimado y se corrio hacia un lado, mientras la rubia reacciono a tiempo y se movio hacia el lado contrario. Rach tomo el arma de Quinn y lo apunto.

-Jesse St. James, queda detenido por los cargos de Abuso sexual, asesinato en primer grado, intento de asesinato hacia un oficial de policia, agresion a varios agentes y tenencia ilegal de armas. –Enumero Rachel. –Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, Todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra... –La morena siguio enumerando sus derechos, mientras Quinn se acercaba a esposarlo.

-Todo termino, Niño bonito. –Susurro la rubia con satisfaccion. Lo giro sobre su eje y le dio varios golpes en la cara. –Por Britt, Por Rachel, Por San, Por Noah, Por Artie, Por Mike... Y por Finn –Dijo dandole un rodillazo en la cara.

La morena se acerco a ella y la freno antes de que siguiera. Tomo a Jesse y lo saco de la habitacion, donde justo llegaba Santana que corrio hasta donde estaba su esposa y la desato, para luego darle un largo y apasionado beso.

Quinn suspiro, tomo su arma y salio del lugar

Todo termino.

Eran mas de las 12 pm. Quinn aun se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles. Estaba agotada, pero tampoco queria volver a casa. Asi que decidio adelantar todo el trabajo que pudo, acompañado de varias tazas de café.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su taza estaba vacia, decidio ir hasta el area de descanso para una nueva dosis de cafeina. En el camino se percató de que el lugar estaba vacio. Ya no quedaba nadie en las oficinas. O eso creia ella.

Ingreso a la cocina y se dispuso a rellenar su taza una vez mas.

-Pense que era la unica que no queria ir a casa. –Dijo una voz que sorprendio a la rubia.

Una morena bajita se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta, observando a Quinn.

La detective superior se giro y la miro, regalandole una sonrisa.

Rachel no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la vestimenta de Quinn. "Sexy" penso para sus adentros.

La rubia solo llevaba una remera blanca sin mangas, unos Jeans negros muy ajustados y su cinturon con el arma reglamentaria y su placa colgando de su cintura.

-Aunque estoy cansada, no quiero estar en casa. –Concordo la rubia mientras se giraba y se apoyaba sobre la isla de aquella cocina, y bebia un poco de su café.

-No creo poder dormir en toda la noche. Supongo que se debe a lo de hoy –Musito Rachel sentandose en una silla.

-Aquel maldito pasara el resto de su vida en la carcel. –Respondio la rubia con la mirada perdida en el piso. –Me encargare de que eso suceda asi.

-Que pasara con los golpes que le diste a St James? –Pregunto la morena.

Quinn levanto los hombros.

-Puedo decir que fue un momento de furia provocada por la impotencia de que te amenazara de muerte… –Dijo la rubia. –O puedo decir que St James se resistio al arresto e intento atacarme, provocando que lo golpeara. –Y le guiño un ojo a la morena. –Claro, seria un secreto entre nosotras.

Rachel sonrio.

-Bueno. Que me daras a cambio? –Pregunto con una sonrisa "Me esta coqueteando?" Se pregunto la rubia internamente.

-Lo que quieras, mientras este a mi alcance, te dare lo que sea si me lo pides. –Respondio acercandose.

Hubo un silencio y varias miradas despues de eso.

-Debo agradecerte, por lo de hoy. –Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. –Has estado muy bien, y manejaste la situacion mejor que yo. –Halago

-La agradecida aquí soy yo. –Respondio Rachel, manteniendole la mirada. –Estabas dispuesta a dar la vida por mi, sin embargo a penas me conociste hoy. –Continuo. –Eso es muy noble de tu parte.

-No suelo actuar asi muy seguido –Susurro la rubia acercandose inconscientemente. –Solo lo hago cuando esa persona que esta en peligro es especial.

-Soy especial? –Pregunto sorprendida.

Quinn asintio.

-No se que me pasa contigo. –Susurro Quinn algo sonrojada. –Desde que llegaste, hoy por la mañana, me propuse hacerte la vida imposible por ser la que reemplaza a mi ex compañero... Sin embargo... Cuando veo tu cara, con tu linda sonrisa, no puedo hacer eso. Solo quiero hacerte sonreir –Mientras Quinn decia esto, se fue acercando hacia la morena, logrando acorralarla contra la pared. –Es muy rapido para que eso pase en un dia, no?

-Es muy rapido. –Estuvo de acuerdo con la rubia. –Pero eso no significa que no sea real. –Susurro.

Quinn acaricio la mejilla de la morena.

-Quiero decirte algo, pero no se como lo vayas a tomar. –Dijo Quinn seriamente.

-Dime –Pidio Rachel cerrando los ojos y suspirando, haciendo que su aliento choque contra los labios de Quinn.

-Me gustan tus piernas. –Susurro logrando que la morena riera por tal ocurrencia.

-Gracias, detective. –Respondio Rachel, divertida. –Usted tiene lindas piernas tambien.

Quinn le regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Y acerco su rostro al de Rachel. Casi rozando sus labios.

-Ya hazlo –Se exaspro la morena.

-Que cosa? –Quinn se hizo la desentendida.

-Dijiste que me darias lo que se a que yo te pidiera. –Argumento Rachel. –Quiero un beso.

-Solo uno? –Pregunto alzando una ceja. –Que desperdicio. –Dijo negando, haciendose la decepcionada.

-Los que se te antojen. –Respondio la mas bajita. –Pero damelos.

Quinn se acerco un poco mas y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de Rachel. Fundiendose en un largo, tierno y pausado beso. Quinn creyo estar volando, mientras Rachel veia fuegos artificiales en su mente.

Cuando el beso acabo, ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que podria enseñarte el otro uso para la sala de interrogatorios. –Susurro Quinn con picardía.

Rachel solto una risita y se acerco mas a la rubia.

-Me encantaría ver eso –Respondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y depositaba un beso en su cuello, dejándole una marca considerable.

-Srta Berry, usted pasa a ser una sospechosa ahora –Dijo Quinn mientras la esposaba. –Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. En este momento sera interrogada, tiene derecho a un abogado si asi lo desea –Susurraba Sensualmente mientras ambas se perdian por los pasillos de aquel lugar, en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! bueno, decidi transformar esta historia en un Two Shots a pedido de alguien.

Espero que les divierta y sea de su agrado. Gracias

UVE: Faberry

-Estoy intentando ser generoso con la oferta. –Dijo el fiscal a cargo del caso.

-La oferta no es generosa. –Replico la abogada del acusado. –Mi cliente no obtiene ningun beneficio.

-Que beneficio podria obtener de mas de 20 cargos por violacion, Asesinato, secuestro y agresion a oficiales de policia? –Argumento el fiscal.

-Sebastian... –Comenzo a decir la abogada, Shelby Corcoran.

-Piensalo, Shelby. –Musito. –Violacion, pedofilia, asesinato, secuestro, desacato a la autoridad –Hizo una pausa mirando al acusado, levanto una ceja, algo burlon. –Son, minimo... 800 años, ¿no? –Jesse bufo enojado. –Si se declara culpable, pasara la vida en la carcel, sin el beneficio de la libertad condicional, pero nosotros nos ahorrariamos el juicio, y el la posible pena de muerte. –Continuo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el traje. –La oferta expira en 24 hs.

Sebastian Smythe, fiscal de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales, se acerco a la puerta y salio dejando que el acusado y la abogada, pensaran la oferta que el habia hecho.

En el camino se encontro con una chica rubia.

-Y bien? –Pregunto Quinn con curiosidad. –Como te fue alli adentro?

-Estan pensando seriamente en la oferta. –Contesto Sebastian. –Jesse valora demasiado su vida, pero su defecto, ademas de ser un psicopata imbecil, es su orgullo. Eso esta por encima de todo.

-Supongo que no sera problema ganar el juicio con tantas pruebas y cargos, en el caso de que no acepten la oferta. –Dijo pensativa mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la fiscalia.

-No creas demasiado en eso. –Respondio Sebastian, abriendole la puerta cabellerosamente a Quinn para salir del lugar. –La abogada puede usar varias cartas que tiene.

-Como por ejemplo?

-Tu relacion con la detective Berry. –Eso sorprendio a la rubia. –No te digo que nos meta en problemas, ni que te juzguen por eso. Pero la relacion de ambas pone en duda la credibilidad del caso.

-Que quieres decir con eso? –Quinn estaba irritada.

-Que por mas que sean una hermosa pareja, el jurado pensara que no son muy objetivas en su trabajo. –Dijo mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Nueva York.

-Perjudicaremos la causa? –Pregunto la rubia asustada.

-Puede que si, pero no sera tan grave. –Respondio Sebastian con tranquilidad. –Yo me encargare de eso. No te preocupes.

-Que tengo que hacer entonces?

-Por ahora, dejarlo todo en mis manos y ve a disfrutar tu tiempo libre con tu chica... –Hizo una pausa. –Y, Quinn, la proxima vez, si vas a golpear a los acusados, intenta no romperle la nariz.

Quinn levanto los hombros, despreocupada.

-Se lo merecia. –Se justifico.

-Pero cuando esta en frente mio, y yo le hago preguntas en el juicio, no podre evitar reirme –Bromeo el chico mientras se alejaba. Quinn solto una carcajada y siguio su camino.

* * *

><p>Habia pasado un mes desde aquel incidente con Jesse. Y aquella situacion con Rachel en la sala de interrogatorios.<p>

La rubia tenia que admitir que despues de eso, las cosas se complicaron, ya que no sabian como actuar, ni que hacer.

Pero luego de dos dias, Rachel decidio que era momento de dejar en claro sus sentimientos. Y Quinn la imito. Ahora se encontraban en una especie de relacion sin titulo. Y ambas estaban felices con eso.

La detective Fabray, camino hacia la unidad, ya que tenia asuntos por atender. Y al ingresar a su oficina se encontro con una morena bajita, sentada en su escritorio, en una pose muy sexy mostrando sus piernas. Ya que llevaba una falda ajustada de color gris.

Quinn paso saliva y sonrio.

-Hey, Berry. –Saludo acercandose con una voz sensual y juguetona.

-Detective Fabray. –Canturreo. –La estaba esperando.

Quinn levanto una ceja con picardia.

-Para? –Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Nada en especial. –Respondio Rachel, Y la rubia la observo cruzar sus piernas de una manera sensual.

Se acerco un poco y deposito un largo y pausado beso en los labios de su chica.

Hasta que un carraspeo las interrumpio.

-Aunque saben que me encanta cuando hacen eso, tenemos asuntos por atender, Mis sexys mujeres. –Dijo Noah, ingresando a la oficina de Quinn. La rubia se separo lentamente y tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio. –Como te fue con el fiscal?

-Sabes que Sebastian es un gran abogado.. –Comenzo a explicar. –Le ofrecio una oferta pero parece que ambos quieren ir a juicio.

-El tipo esta loco.

-Su orgullo lo tiene asi. –Dijo Quinn. –Jamas admitira los cargos. Por eso el fiscal me advirtio de lo que se vendria. –Su rostro se ensombrecio un poco.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto Noah

-Vamos a hablarlo con el grupo. –Dijo Quinn mientras salia de la oficina y se dirigia a la sala de reuniones de la unidad.

20 Minutos despues, todos los agentes a cargo del caso, estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa.

-Muy bien, hable con el fiscal. –La rubia tomo la palabra. –El ha ofrecido al acusado lo siguiente. –Les entrego una carpeta a cada uno.

Y todos la leyeron en silencio. Despues de unos minutos, Britt decidio hablar.

-Que significa?

-Que si Jesse se declara culpable de todos los cargos, nos ahorrariamos el juicio y el la pena de muerte si es que hay una. –Explico sentandose en su asiento, a la derecha de Noah.

-Es muy conveniente. –Musito Santana, algo pensativa.

-Lo es, pero sabemos que el orgullo egocentrico de aquel idiota es mas fuerte que todo. No lo hara, estoy segura.

-Eso no importa, tenemos las pruebas suficientes como para meterlo en la carcel. –Dijo Santana. Y Quinn asintio.

-Pero, Sebastian me advirtio de algunas cartas que la abogada de la defensa podria jugar en el estrado. –Explico Quinn.

-Como cuales? –Pregunto Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Como nuestra relacion. –Respondio sorprendiendo a todos. –Creen que no somos lo bastante ojetivos con el caso... y si empiezan con nosotras, luego iran por Santana y Brittany, luego se meteran con mi antigua relacion con Puckerman, sin contar a mi hija de por medio.

-Eso no tiene sentido. –Se quejo Santana enojada.

-No lo tiene para nosotros. Pero la muy zorra podria convencer al jurado y poner en duda la credibilidad de la unidad.

-No lo permitire. –Susurro Noah, con voz neutra.

-Tienes algo en mente? –Pregunto Quinn. Y el muchacho asintio con una sonrisa diabolica.

* * *

><p>-Convoco a Quinn Fabray al estrado. –Dijo la abogada de la defensa.<p>

Y la rubia camino hacia el estrado y se posiciono junto a la silla. Un oficial de policia se acerco a ella con un libro en la mano.

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?

-Si. –Respondio rotundamente. –Lo juro.

Luego tomo asiento y espero a que el interrogatorio comenzara. Sebastian se acerco primero.

-Hola Quinn. –Le sonrio. –Sabes que estas bajo juramento, no?

-Si.

-Muy bien, procedere a hacerte unas preguntas. –Dijo aun manteniendo la sonrisa. –Usted fue la que comando el operativo para atrapar al acusado? -Lo señalo.

Quinn asintio.

-Asi es, Junto con la Sargento Santana Lopez.

-Podria explicar como procedieron?

-Claro. –Dijo con naturalidad. –Cuando recibimos la ubicación del sospechoso, rapidamente formamos un grupo comando. La detective Rachel Berry seria el oficial encubierto para atraparlo. Y los detectives Mike Chang y Brittany S. Pierce acompañaron a Berry, para su proteccion. Todo el equipo contaba con sus respectivas armas, mas un microfono y una camara, para que yo pueda ver que sucedia. Cuando Berry localizo al sospechoso, el contaba con un arma cuya tenencia, pudimos comprobar que era ilegal, asi que envie a Pierce para localizarlos, ya que habiamos perdido el contacto. Mientras Chang evacuo a los civiles por seguridad.

-y Que sucedió luego? –Pregunto Sebastian.

-Perdimos el contacto con los tres detectives, asi que Lopez y yo decidimos ir a buscarlos. Cuando llegamos alli, yo encontre a Chang inconsciente en los pasillos debido a un golpe, y cuando ingrese al salon de vestuario y utileria, alli estaba Pierce atada a una silla y con la cara cortada, mientras Jesse intentaba abusar de Berry... –y Quinn continuo explicando todo con lujo de detalles.

-Tengo entendido que Jesse tambien es Sospechoso del homicidio al Detective Hudson, su antiguo compañero.

-Lo es. Mis colegas y yo vimos cuando el disparo hacia mi direccion y Hudson se interpuso en el camino. Misma arma que balistica pudo comprobar, que el acusado poseia aquel dia de su arresto.

-No mas preguntas. –Y Sebastian se sento en su lugar, preparado para lo que se verdria.

Shelby Corcoran se acerco al estrado.

-Muy bien Fabray. –Dijo secamente. –Tengo entendido que La que efectuo el arresto fue usted, no?

-Asi es.

-Con ayuda de Rachel Berry.

-Exacto, Abogada, veo que ha estudiado para hoy! –Dijo ironicamente.

Y Shalby carraspeo.

-Es extraño que ambas, usted y Berry hayan efectuado un arresto dado a su relacion sentimental.

-Objecion! –Dijo Sebastian. –Las relaciones interpersonales no tienen nada que ver con los cargos hacia St. James.

-Abogada, a donde quiere llegar con esto? –Pregunto el Juez algo perspicaz.

-Estoy poniendo el duda la forma de trabajo de Unidad de Victimas Especiales, Señoria. Ya que los sentimientos y el trabajo no deben mezclarse. –Se justifico.

-Lo dejare pasar. –Respondio el Juez. –Pero no se desvie de los cargos. –Advirtio.

-Muy bien. –Continuo Shelby. –Puede decirnos que tipo de relacion tiene con la detective Berry?

-Si. –Respondio como si nada. –Berry es mi novia. Pero no lo era en el momento de arrestar a James.

-Puede comprobar eso?

-Claro. La señorita Berry entro a trabajar a la unidad aquel mismo dia, fue trasladada desde LA. Seria raro que yo sienta algo por alguien que apenas conoci hace unas horas. No abogada?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. –Dijo seriamente la abogada algo exasperada. Y Quinn la observo de arriba abajo con desden. –Como podemos estar seguros de que Fueron totalmente objetivos con el acusado al arrestarlo, sin involucrar sentimientos?

-Objecion! –Exclamo Sebastian.

-Dejala que pregunte, Sebastian. –Exlamo Quinn antes de que el Juez interviniera. –Ya que Shelby esta tan interesada en mi vida sexual, voy a darle un par de consejos sobre como levantarse a una chica.

-No se lo permito! –Exclamo la abogada.

-Por favor! Jure decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, lo recuerda?–Exclamo Quinn soltando una risa ironica. –Si se me esta Juzgando por dormir con mi compañera de trabajo, comencemos a juzgar a todos! Porque a usted nadie le dijo nada cuando se acosto con Billie el del Jurado o con su secretario.

-Señorita Fabray... –Advirtio el Juez.

-Que? Tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir? –Pregunto Quinn burlona. –Claro, la abogada le muestra las tetas a medio jurado y yo soy una zorra por acostarme con la mujer que quiero? Porque si de Zorras hablamos... O me va a negar que tambien se acosto con el conserje del juzgado y con los guardias?

-A donde quieres llegar? –Pregunto Shelby enojada.

-Lo que intento decir es que no importa quien se acuesta con quien. Porque estoy segura de que mas de uno aquí en la sala engaño a su mujer y tiene secretos sucios. Y a mi se me esta juzgando ahora porque me enamore de mi compañera? De que demonios hablan? Ante los ojos de todos nosotros tenemos a un imbecil que violo a mas de 20 mujeres, y asesino a una persona, ademas de agredir a otras. Y lo unico que haces es increparme a mi por acostarme con mi chica? Ademas tu le guiñas el ojo al juez? Sabes que esta casado? Sabes que tiene hijos? –Exclamo Quinn.

-Eres una mal... –Comenzo a decir la abogada.

-OBJECION! –Grito Quinn ofendida, cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Algo infantil.

-Señorita Fabray, le recuerdo que usted no es la abogada para objetar cosas, y Dra Corcoran, ubiquese. –Demando el Juez dando golpecitos con el mazo. –Continuemos.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Shelby serenandose. –Usted golpeo a Jesse luego de que el quede arrestado?

-Si. –Respondio orgullosa.

-Y eso no es abuso de poder?

-Lo es, pero en ese momento senti mucha impotencia e ira. No pense realmente, y no me importo. Me sentia enojada. Y lo golpee, intente retribuirle todo el daño que ha hecho. Por Finn, por las 20 chicas abusadas, tambien por Rachel, por Britt, Mike y por Mi. Necesitaba sacar todo el enojo y la cara de Jesse se interpuso en mi camino. –Explico levantando los hombros.

-Pero el ya se habia rendido. Estaba esposado...

-Aun asi, es un cerdo. Y no espero que usted o el jurado lo entienda, porque ustedes no son los que abren los expedientes de cada victima, o las interrogan, con su inocencia perdida, ni vieron morir a sus colegas por salvar su vida. Tampoco vieron a sus compañeros lastimados. Si, le rompi la nariz, pero en la carcel es lo minimo que le haran por violar a inocentes. Y entonces, ese ya no sera mi problema.

-No mas preguntas. –Suspiro la abogada, derrotada.

-Un receso de 1 hora antes del veredicto final.

La gente se disperso y Quinn bajo del estrado, con la elegancia y la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

Quinn se acerco hacia Sebastian y chocaron sus manos.

-Buen trabajo alli arriba. –Felicito el abogado.

-Gracias. Has visto a mi chica? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Te espera afuera. –Respondio juntando sus cosas.

Quinn se apresuro hacia la salida y diviso la figura de su chica. Se acerco a paso lento y la abrazo por la espalda.

Rachel automaticamente sonrio.

-Hey tu. –Saludo la rubia.

-Me quieres? –Pregunto de pronto la morena. Quinn fruncio el ceño. No se esperaba para nada esa pregunta.

-Que?

-Le dijiste al jurado que me quieres, es cierto? –Pregunto con timidez.

Quinn solto una risita y asintio lentamente.

-Admito que no me di cuenta de haber dicho eso. –Respondio Fabray. –Supongo que era mi corazon el que hablaba alli arriba.

-Y tambien dijiste que te enamoraste de mi.

-Puede ser. –Respondio la rubia, juguetona.

-Si? Pues tengo noticias para ti. –Dijo Rachel mientras se giraba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Que?

-Yo te quiero mas. –Demando la morena.

-Objecion! –Exclamo Quinn frunciendo el ceño con actitud infantil.

-Sabes que ya salimos del Juzgado, Quinn. –Dijo Rachel riendo.

-Es que yo te quiero mas! –Respondio Quinn con su super sonrisa.

-Oh, Callate y besame. –Dijo la morena tirando de su cuello para luego unir sus labios en un tierno y pausado beso.

-Se que es apresurado, pero...Te casaras conmigo algun dia? –Pregunto Quinn suavemente.

-Solo si no te pones en plan de abogada y objetas en medio de la boda. –Bromeo Rachel ganandose un suave golpe en en brazo y un tierno beso en su frente.

-Vamos adentro, mi lady. –Dijo la rubia tirando de su novia. –Aun tenemos trabajo por delante.

-Te refieres al caso?

-Me refiero a nuestra futura boda.


End file.
